Hoes before Bros
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Five years later and nothing has changed. Ed's still clueless, Double D's still smart, and Eddy's still greedy. And they're all still in love with a blonde girl. Only... wait... it's NOT Nazz? Well, I guess some things do change... Double DxOC EdxOC EddyxOC


**Disclaimer: If I owned Ed Edd 'N Eddy... well... it would be a lot different... probably have a different humor and drawing style. Anyway, the point is... I don't.**

* * *

It had been over half a decade since the Eds were in elementary school and since then, not much had changed. Ed was still dumb as a rock, making some wonder how he got all the way to high school. Double D still wore his ski cap and was still the know-it-all of the group. And Eddy was still money hungry, though now he hungered for a bit more than just twenty-five cents a scam.

Eddy slicked back his slightly spiky black hair as he strut down the halls of his high school. Glancing around, you could see that every eye was on him and his magnificence. Well, in his mind, anyway. He was as hot as you could get, and the bank account to prove it. Hell, if he was capable of saving every penny he made, he'd have it rich. So rich in fact that even the few girls who _could _resist him wouldn't be able to.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and smirked as he passed by Kevin. The redhead oozed jealousy, he could feel it in his bones. Oh, he so wished he could be as awesome as Eddy. But alas, he couldn't. It was all but impossible for anyone else to be as cool as he.

As he walked, it occurred to him that it had been a while since he paid respects to his once-best-friends. In middle school, Eddy had realized that Double D and Ed simply weren't cut out nor cool enough to hang with him and had therefore, cut them off. He made a vow to himself only to visit them or talk to them three times a day. Mostly because he knew that people would find it jerkish if he actually cut them off all the way but secretly because he really didn't know how to live without them anymore.

A few seconds later, Ed's tall brown head came into view. He was leaning up against one of the lockers for reason's Eddy couldn't figure out why but didn't really care. It wasn't in a cool pose, but in one of his typical "I'm not quite sure what I'm doing but oh well! Life's fun" poses. And right next to Ed stood Double D, his bright blonde hair sticking out ever so slightly of his ski cap. Nobody ever bothered to yell at him for wearing a hat in school as his head had become sort of a legend that nobody felt ready enough to see.

"Hey, losers," Eddy smirked, lounging up against the lockers next to Ed, "What's shaken?"

"Bacon!" Ed cried, clearly misunderstanding what Eddy had said, before doing a weird turn on one of his feet and landing in the exact same position he'd been in.

"So, wanna hang out tonight?" Eddy asked, paying no attention to the bonehead.

Double D shook his head and fixed the collar of his orange sweater, "Sorry, Eddy. But I have plans tonight."

"Pfft," Eddy held in a laugh but let the snort escape, "I don't think playing 'Homework' with mommy and daddy is the same thing as having plans,"

Double D glowered at his once best friend, "That's not what I meant, Eddy." he crossed his arms and smirked, "I have plans with a girl."

Eddy stared at him for a second, before finally letting the laughs come out, "Oh, you crack me up, Double D!" he lost it, patting the blonde on the back, "You? And a girl? Hell, Ed over here's got a better chance with the ladies than you do."

"It's true, Eddy," Double D crossed his arms, "The girl needs help with Algebra and asked me to tutor her."

Now that made sense. Eddy rolled his eyes, "That's not plans, either. It doesn't count unless the girl is cute."

"But she is cute."

"She's purposely dragging on school. No cute girl would want to do that."

Double D's eyes flashed as anger began to boil inside him, "Just because a girl cares about her future does not mean she isn't cute, Eddie."

"Yeah it does."

"Nazz cares about her future."

Eddy snorted again and rolled his eyes, "Nazz is also going out with Kevin. You're not doing a very good job at proving your point, Double D."

Double D sighed, and slapped his head, "Nevermind. You and Ed can go and do something. I'll come and meet you when I'm done."

* * *

Double D stumbled as he tried to teach Brittany the quadratic formula. He hadn't been so nervous around a girl since he was young and head over heels for Nazz. He just hoped Brittany didn't notice how flustered he was getting.

"A-And then, y-y..." Double D stuttered as he talked. Crap! How had he forgotten something so easy?! This was simple stuff! She was going to think she had made the wrong choice in asking him to help her!

"C'mon, Double D!" a voice suddenly cried out in the library. Double D winced. Great. This was the last thing he needed. Eddy and Ed rushing in to embarrass him and make it so that Brittany never wanted to be around him again. "We've been waiting forever!"

The two blondes glanced up to see Ed and Eddy come barreling over to them. They smashed into the table the two had been working at, sending papers flying. Double D jumped out of his chair, ready to either pummel his friends or pick everything up. Probably both. But he stopped as he heard a very feminine laugh coming from behind him.

The three boys turned to see Brittany laughing uncontrollably, her hands clutching at her stomach. "You guys are hilarious!" she practically screeched.

At that point all three of them blushed.

It had been over half a decade since the Eds were in elementary school and in that time, not much had changed. Eddy was still greedy and full of himself, Ed was still clueless, and Double D was still smart.

And they were all still in love with a blonde haired girl.

Only... this time it wasn't Nazz.

Well... I guess some things do change.


End file.
